Clutch
by Liz Night
Summary: Teenage Annie is learning to drive a standard. She has trouble with the clutch. Hints of Augnie.


Alan Walker was thrown back into his seat. If the army didn't kill him, teaching his daughters to drive surely would.

Annie, sat behind the wheel, wincing. The car had stalled out. Again.

"Release the clutch slower this time," Alan told his youngest daughter.

Annie started the car once again. She moved her foot from the break and barely touched it to the gas. She took a breath and slowly started to lift her left foot off the clutch. The car was starting to move and then it started jumping back and forth again. Annie sighed. Alan sighed and started to try to figure out how much a new clutch would cost since he would need one soon.

"Try again."

And she did. Again. Again. And again. Finally, irritated, she hit the wheel after it stalled out.

"I can't do this!" she yelled. "I'll just drive an automatic."

"Anne Catherine Walker," he said in a warning tone. "Don't yell. We'll try this again another time."

"Fine," Annie said as she unbuckled and got out. Her left leg was sore and she felt sweaty from the heat. They went around the car and got back in. Alan drove it away and back to their house.

oOoOo

"Annie's having trouble with the clutch," Alan told his wife later that night. They were laying in bed together.

"Still?" Theresa asked.

Alan nodded.

"Maybe you should just teach her to drive automatic like you did for Danielle," Theresa suggested.

"Maybe," Alan sighed.

"How did your dad teach you?" Theresa asked him.

Alan shuddered. "He drove me out to the middle of no where and left me there with the car."

"That would probably work," Theresa said, smiling at him.

"You think so?" Alan asked. He leaned over her. "What would I do without my wonderful, smart, sexy wife?"

oOoOo

"What?"

Annie stared at her dad as he walked away. The keys in her hand were still warm from his hand and he'd told her to drive home. Oh, and her mom was already leaving with him in the other car, leaving her in the middle of a cornfield. Didn't he know that people could disappear for years in these fields?

Resigned to her fate she went to the car and put the key into the ignition. She pressed the brake and clutch in and turned the car purred to life and Annie prepared for her least favorite part.

Annie took a deep breath as she took her foot off the break and placed it just above the gas. She put the car in first gear and moved her foot down slightly. She then slowly started to raise her left. The car began to roll slowly and Annie grinned, but forgot that she was supposed to keep her foot raising slowly. Her foot went completely off the pedal and the car jerked back and forth before it, once again, stalled out.

Annie slammed her hand against the wheel. "I QUIT!" she yelled, wishing her dad could hear her, but knowing he wouldn't. She rubbed angry tears away from her eyes.

"That won't help."

Annie jumped and turned to the voice. A boy a few years older than her sat on his motorcycle beside her car. He was tan and his messy chocolate hair was windswept.

"Learning?" he asked.

Annie nodded, turning red from embarrasment.

"Don't worry. It's tough," he said. "Try again."

"I've tried a dozen times! I just can't get it!" Annie told him.

Surprisingly, he laughed. "You can't just stop trying. Sooner or later you'll get it and you'll love it," he said still chuckling.

"Fine," Annie said. She pressed the two pedals in again and started the car. She moved her foot from the brake, to the gas.

"Press down a little more," the boy told her. She did as he said and slowly raised her foot off the clutch.

The car rolled forward and, finally, Annie took her foot completely off the clutch. She nearly cheered as the car kept going. She heard an engine beside her and the boy was once again beside her.

"Clutch in. Second gear," he told her. She did as he told her to do once again. She took her foot off the clutch and she was going faster. Annie glanced beside her just as the boy did and they shared a look of joy.

oOoOo

Annie swung the keys around her finger as she walked through the front door. She had made it home before dark with the guy's help. It was only a passing thought as she realized that she had never gotten his name.

Theresa's head poked out of the living room and broke into a grin. "She's home, Alan!"

Theresa hugged her youngest girl. "How'd it go?" she asked when she pulled back.

"I think I got it now," Annie said.

"Good. A few more times out and you'll be able to drive it without me in the car," Alan said.

Later that night, Danielle cornered her.

"How'd you get it?" she asked her younger sister with confusion.

"I... may have had some help," Annie told her.

"Who'd you pay to take you home?" Danielle asked.

Annie's cheeks burned. "No one! A guy helped me out. He got me to finally relax with it."

Danielle's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You didn't... Annie!"

Annie turned redder. "No! I'd never do that! Danielle! Ugh, how could you think that?"

"Sorry," Danielle said. "So was he cute? Did you get his name?"

Annie grinned. "He was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful brown eyes."

"Name?"

Annie looked down. "I may have not gotten it."

"Annie! What have I taught you? You always get the name and number of cute, helpful guys!"

oOoOo

"What're you thinking about?"

Annie turned to see Auggie in the passenger seat before she turned back to the light. It was still red. "The day I learned to drive stick shift."

Auggie laughed, oddly reminding Annie of someone she had once met. "The stories that could come from that," he said with a smile.

The light turned green and Annie laughed as she took her foot off the brake and onto the gas. Slowly, she raised her foot from the clutch.

This stories in honor of my dad, who was teaching me to drive a standard this summer. I'm actually pretty happy with this. It was interesting writing the last few parts, because I had completely forgotten what was supposed to happen! Please review!


End file.
